The proper technique for performing a left-handed lay-up starts with the basketball player running towards the basket while dribbling the ball. He then stops dribbling and raises the ball in his left (shooting) hand while simultaneously raising his left knee towards his chest. He then jumps towards the basket by pushing off with his right foot, reaches his left hand toward the basket, and releases (or shoots) the ball towards the basket. With a right-handed lay-up, the player raises his right arm and right leg while pushing off the floor with his left foot.
A common problem for beginners, especially younger players, is the tendency to push off the floor with the foot that is on the same side of the body as the hand that is shooting the ball. For instance, a right-handed shooter often feels more comfortable pushing off the floor with his right leg. However, using the foot on the same side of the body as the shooting hand causes the player to have poorer balance and does not allow him to extend as far toward the basket. Therefore, it is important to develop the proper footwork even if it is initially less comfortable to the player.